<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valorant's lesbians by AgentLightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202823">Valorant's lesbians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLightning/pseuds/AgentLightning'>AgentLightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of abuse, F/F, I still have bad English so please have mercy on me, It will have pain, Probably a lot of sequel from my other files I will give you the infos do not worry, Smut a lot of smut, You will hate love that's for sure, and a lot of things that will hurt make you laugh and cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLightning/pseuds/AgentLightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I am again writing about my favorites couples and your favorites couples. I come back with more ideas. ENJOY :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>And a lot of others - Relationship, Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Jett/Viper (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT), Skye/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your heart, mine to keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi miss me ? I write a very VirginSage x Reyna because I'm a hoe for that ship and ideas about Reyna taking sage first time is just big here ya go :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another group training, one enemy remaining, while Sage still was with Sova. The healer was looking over her teammates who gave her the spike. Both passed the mid on looking forward, making sure that nobody passed by the ventilations, while the other covered their back, their step silent. She hates this silent, she knows clearly, that their last opponent wasn’t stupid, and that healer knew. When she got close to the rope she dropped down and made a run for the site planting the Spike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Last Attacker remaining.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage eyes wide as she looked, not seeing the blue coat of the hunter. She hates this..she always does this. The remaining enemy, of course, needs to be Reyna.The Duelist likes to play with her, then just gets her by surprise. She heard the woman pass into dismiss, while being completely invisible roaming around, her laugh  resonating, Sage pre shooting a few bullets before she heard a chuckle as the sentinel reloaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I smell your fear little Sage ~” the concerned one groaned silently, throwing a slow orb , making Reyna run to the other side, and have a meeting with Sage’s Vandal. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not this time Reyna.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>BANG</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straight to the head, the woman falling back as the arena did a small alarm sound,  around them the decor started to fade into only a small room as the others joined together. The sentinel and the Duelist who got up exchange a look before the healer helped the woman up. Once they got a debrief, Brimstone gave them two days of rest, before their next missions. Yet she felt Reyna following her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always like that, after training, the duelist will pass her day talking with Sage. Not that she hates, as one of the only doctors in VALORANT protocol it was a bit lonely only her in her medical bay. Reyna somehow fills that void in her little world. Yet, it had a very annoying side effect to it. The woman’s endless teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you tired of playing the gentle sage when clearly you aren’t ?” Sage glared at her while Reyna was just teasing her while both walked in the medical bay, the smaller woman taking her papers looking to them . “Ignoring me ? You know I can hear it. Your heart calls me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The healer stopped her reading Reyna to shut her mouth. Yet the soul taker had a point, her heart called her name. As much time she would have a fight with her, as much she tries to see her only as her (annoying) teammate, she would be lying if she wasn’t attracted to the mexican. The monk fought against her heart trying to tell it to stop but the presence behind her only made it very hard to do. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Reyna, when will be the time you will stop bothering me like this ?” asked Sage looking to her as both stare into each other eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to give me something for me to stop ?” asked the duelist to shorten the distance between them, as Sage had to stand up straight to keep herself from blushing as she was waiting for the mexican desire. “I want your heart, Mirai. For me and only me to keep it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gave a small shiver to the healer, as she heard the woman calling her name. She closed her eyes and Reyna hand slowly pulled her closer. She could hear it, how Sage’s heart was beating, nearly calling her to end this sexual tension they were both having for months. Yet, Sage put a hand on her shoulder pushing the mexican down to her chair. The soul taker looked up, meeting the brownish red eyes of the healer, anad her breath was taken away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an intense look. Her expression was calm, yet her eyes were telling all the emotions, and god lord all Reyna could read in them, it made her shiver in impatience, while a slight reddish took her cheek as the healer did a soft giggle. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you can blush too. “ </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sage took her paper leaving Reyna alone in the medical bay,processing what just happened. Did..Sage just teased her ? When she came to that realization, she chuckled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright..Game on Sage..” grinned the woman looking to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At night, Sage was finally finished with her work as walked in the direction of her room. She hasn't seen Reyna from the whole day after what happened in the med bay. Was she too forward ? Perhaps too brutal ? The monk never had a relationship nor understood them. She didn’t want to admit, but yes she had a crush on the duelist. They are both two sides of a coin, and Sage knew too well she can try as much as she wants to actually reject her, her heart would pull to the soul taker in any form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting her frustration out in a sigh she opened her door to see none other than the Duelist on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here ?” asked the healer a bit surprised to see the woman in her personal quarters. “More important,  how did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh had the help of a certain little</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mouse</span>
  </em>
  <span> who wanted very much to be caught by a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She helped me get in, I helped her get what she wanted.” smiled the mexican before getting up approaching Sage, “As for your question--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna pulled the healer to her as she locked the door pinning her against it, her glowing amethyst eyes, diving into the browns of the healer, who had a very large blushed on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came for your heart, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sage wanted to actually complain, she was silenced by the lips of the duelist. She tried to fight back yet she only ended up melting into the kiss, the feeling of her heart winning over her mind. A soft chuckled escape between their exchanges while their arms wrapping around each other, the mexican’s hands taking their time to memorize the forms of the chinese’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we stop, that question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone will hear us--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let them. I want them to know that you are mine Mirai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sentinel melt more in their second kiss, literally letting Reyna take the reins. The mexican could feel how nervous her lover was. She had a small bring her body against hers, her voice now was a whisper, an echo in Sage’s mind making do a small whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never have done this haven’t you..?” asked the woman, her voice filled with a hold desire to literally eat the healer alive. Sage couldn’t talk only shook her head, arching another chuckled from the soul taker, passing her thumb on the poor bastion’s lips. “Nah ah ah..I want to hear you say it mi corazon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..never did it..” A shiver of excitement traveled the duelist’s body. Oh she is going to have fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be soft..i will make you have a night you will never forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Many thoughts were running into Sage’s mind. Is this a good idea ? What are her true feelings towards her ? Why is she just letting Reyna carry her to bed, letting her lay her down, looking into her eyes, pulling her more and more into feelings and emotions she never felt before ? Why is this woman breaking her barrier one by one so easily ? Those questions disappeared when the soul taker kissed her, while her hands slowly took off her battle gear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the kiss broke, she felt Reyna’s lips slowly making their way to her neck. A simple kiss and the latina felt the goosebumps made by it which made the woman smile against the silk skin of the bastion. Oh how she has dreamed of this.. Yet she kept being soft despite her wild heart yelling to mark her, make her beg and scream her name. The restraint was getting very hard to hold on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the kiss turned to a small bite, which arched a few noises from the healer who held the woman on top of her by the shoulder before shyly finding the hold to undo her battle gear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting handy i see” teased the latina leaving another bite on her neck arching a small whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t not let you just..mmmh..do all yourself. It will be unfair..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, a moment of observation, especially for Reyna. Mirai looked away yet the hands of the soul taker caressed on the marking on her right arms going to her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My my..Aren’t you full of surprises..so that’s what you hide my little Sage ?” asked the woman passing her hands on her the inked marking on the soft skin of the healer. “A dragon..very fitting if i must say..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Reyna..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire nails scratches on her skin, not enough to hurt but enough to take out a gasp following small moanings from the chinese and leave red marking. Reyna kept doing her little treatment until she felt the medic touch her tattoo. Her finger traced the small circle on her shoulder slowly going down her arms. She did a silent groan but smiled when they met and interlocked each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding herself being too slow, she decided to take off the layer of underwear, ending up for the bastion to hide a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t hide, mi amor..you are beautiful” grinned the vampire showing her fangs before looking to loose ponytail. “I always wanted to see you hair down~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly, the mexican undoned hold on the long raven hair of the Sentinel which made the soul taker more hungry. The mexican crashed her lips into the chinese’s. It was their third, yet, most intense kiss, Sage feeling totally lost in the storm of feelings she had, but didn’t reject. It felt good, and deep in her it felt right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna broke the kiss slowly, lowing a line of kisses, stopping a bit at her chest level leaving marks teeth marks, before continue to the toned stomach of the monk slowly finishing to undress the woman-- And</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dios mio</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What breathtaking sight it was to see her half so vulnerable and ready to be devoured by her. It gave her a chill of excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop staring..” complained the bastion hiding her eyes with her arms but whimpered feeling the nails of the duelist scratching on her “Ah..! Reyna..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirai..will you call my name..?” The bastion looked a bit confused to her as the woman looked at her with a soft yet still, filled with lust and desire gaze. “You know what i am talking about..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage looked surprised but her face softened, hand slowly coming to find the mexican’s cheek. Of course she knew the name she wanted to forget, the name of the once weak woman she was..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delilah..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dios mio..Why do you do to me Mirai..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, their kisses were fervent but still with a touch of passion. One side Reyna who was hungry to have the healer for herself, and herself only. In the other, Sage, who did not know, she had fallen for a very dangerous woman, and now is giving her heart with no second thoughts. There was no turning back on their course. And both know neither of them can stop now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, and a bit of the panic of the bastion, the vampire lowered her face between her legs, seeing how the monk was already soaked due to their little foreplay. She smiled asking herself what actually excited the most, the bites ? Or perhaps the small scratches. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will you stop staring ?” asked nearly desperately the medic, having a tone of shyness,  as the latina had a small chuckled, giving a small bite on her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"relajarse dear, i will make you feel..</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sage was about to complain again, she had a small gasp as she felt something humide against her core. How delicious she was, it was driving the duelist totally crazy! Her instinct wanted just to make her scream out loud the pleasure she is giving to her, for the base to know that their sentinel is marked by her. But her please was cut seeing how she was holding back her moans with her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan the mexican held both the wrists of the woman using her arms to hold the monk’s body down as she gasped and moaned, and she swore she heard her talk mandarin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so rare to hear most of the agents speak their birth language, but hearing Sage talking in chinese was just arousing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“天啊...!” moaned the monk, her body tensing and jerking by the movement of Reyna's tongue. “Please don't stop..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that i won’t ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting more aroused and encouraged by the begs and moans from her lover, the mexican decided to just increase her ministration, hearing her half just swearing between her moans was a blessing for her ears. She was the one giving her that pleasure only. When she felt her body tense, she slowed down, when she was too quiet, she would increase it. It was a game for Reyna, a pure torture for the poor Sage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“繼續..求你了..!" begged the healer as she saw Reyna looking to her teasing her asking her in silent what she wanted, not understanding her language. “mmh..! Please i..am..just close!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire smirked keeping looking to Sage’s face while her tongue was going more roughly on her clit before finding its way inside of the monk who did a loud moan, arching another and yet animalic groan from the latina who was now eager to see how she would looked while having her release. She was very close, that she knows, she feels it..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我要去了... !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image was now marked in her mind. How her body tensed, her back arched, her head leaned back, eyes closed.. while the duelist holds her body down making sure to not let any drop miss her mouth. She took all off the healer who slowly fell in limb on bed. Reyna kept giving small movements until finally taking away her mouth, licking her lips while finishing undressing lookin down to the breathless healer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your breath, mi luz, because the night is still young..~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage blushed before wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew very well that tomorrow she won't get up for nothing after tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When the cat sleeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After her father arrest, Killjoy got distant and aggressive. </p><p>Viper discover that she isn't the only one with very painful past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*inahles* Do you smell ? Do you smell it the tears I will make and the frustration you guys will have ? This is a sequel of 'Black Cat' the 16th chapter of the Valiant ladies and their loves fic so if you all didn't read that one then you guys will be very confuse so read it first before coming here. </p><p>Enjoy the pain :3333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was in her lab, working on her bots thanks to the last mission nearly failing, because of one of Raze bots. Or better say, on her own bots but modify to be some sort of suicidale bomb. It breaks her heart each time she sees one exploding, making both working together very very hard. But Killjoy knows how to put her pride aside and get work done. Before actually yelling at the brazillian for her misdid to her bots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some hard knocks were on her door. She ignored them pretty sure that it was Brimstone that would actually just scold her for her behavior on the last mission. Another series of knocks and the german just sighed before looking at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s open !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another series of loud and strong knocks which made this time the young agent get up and go to the door grumling in german. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just said the door is op-” She widened her eyes when she saw who was behind the door. Her father. “You-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have time to react, the man put both of his hands around neck forcing to fall down, shocking her. She tried to fight back, but his strength was more. She felt a drop of black liquid falling on her face, him just chuckling madly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for you to get your dosage, </span>
  <b>Katze.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked out of bed, falling down, quickly pulling out the ghost out of her night table, aiming behind her. She was shaking, sweating her breath heavy fast, shaky, panicked. Tears fell out of her eyes as she just lowered her shaking head putting the safety on her gun. Another one..she is now regretting refusing to cuddle with Viper. But it was better..she knew this would happen. Placing her arm over eyes she took her breath slowly calming down before sitting up, turning to her watch showing three in the morning. It only has a few hours of sleep..i think she will have enough. If not coffee is her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KJ looked to the side seeing the black cat she had saved from her mission on Germany approaching before jumping on her lap sitting there. The techie had a small and shaky laugh before giving a small pet on the cat who just purred loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah little one..im..im not okay..”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper just exits her lab taking her walk toward her room. Not only she was incredibly tense, but also very annoyed. First, most of her results were wrong due to small errors of calculation, second, she had to deal with Kingdom asking for reports of the cargo that was stolen, and then third, Killjoy who has been distancing herself for the past three days, after the arrest of her father. Yet she saw some other details on her feature. Leak of sleep, aggressive behavior. Brimstone is very worried and knows too much without giving her any explanation. It was pissing her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small crash was heard on the whole way, with some german swearing. Why isn’t she surprised ? She walked towards the german laboratory and saw the pet her girlfriend brought to the base. At the only sight of the woman the kitty meowed, running towards the scientist rubbing against her legs. She crouches carrying the cat, who was purring before approaching the room, seeing the young agent walking to a side to another, putting things in place and preparing her desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been 2 hours since you went to sleep and you are already here.” That girl turned herself fast like if she was scared of anyone who would enter the room. Viper put down the pet who found a small corner where to lay down. “Enough with the silence. Why are you still up ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just woke up, and couldn’t find sleep. Came to work a bit, and finish that list of the equipment you asked for Kingdom.” responded the german looking to her pc, as the woman crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already did it this morning KJ.” that made the german froze looking over her screen a bit surprised and confused. “..Okay enough. What is wrong ?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing im-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sarah stop lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence. A very..very bad one, which somehow made Viper skin have goosebumps all over her body. She looked very seriously towards KJ who just got up and went to a closet before the snake held her arm looking very intensely in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either you talk or it’s over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Have it your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The german got free taking a piece on her workshop, while Viper looked to her back while she was doing. Not a word came out of her mouth, as she silently and slowly exited the room. Viper just closed the door, rubbing her eyes. She felt it again..that feeling she fought so much to inflict to her enemies, a tear fell from her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the side of Killjoy, she was still working before she made a piece escape her hand, as she just put a hand on her mouth crying from what she just said, and done. She broke what she had created with Sabine, the love and affection for one another...</span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God what did I do..?” Cried the girl falling on her knees before she hugged herself. “..What did i do..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was painful the next day. Both avoided each other. During training, it was only orders and information that were passing by. Not small flirting, not chit chat. Nothing. A void, empty and cold, that their teammates could see it. Raze knew KJ for a long time, longer than the rest of the group. She knew something would happen and she would  make sure to know what happened to her robotic camarad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo KJ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Not now Raze..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sar-” The explosive girl got brutally pinned as the rest of the squad got up but Raze lifted her hand to stop them. “Sarah..I know you are in pain..But..We are familia. What is making you in so much ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The german sentinel glared to the duelist before slowly letting her go. She was mental, very mental. She cried in silence, as Sage approached to actually bring her to her office to talk yet the german moved away, Brimstone seeing that having a very concerned face. When the man was about to actually go after his apprentice, Viper pulled the man away from the training field to a more quiet place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Start talking, now Steve. Or i swear to god i will murder you myself. “ Said the woman with an annoyed voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First calm down, second, i wish i could tell more than i already told you..I have only small details.” the woman crossed her arms as the commander passed a hand on his bear. “Sarah’s father was a man in my squad back in the day, he was a loyal man, very proud to have a child, he only wished for a boy..when Sarah was born he got pissed annoyed totally changed, me and another friend tried to help him but there no help..he went mad, from being the guy i knew to literally beat his daughter and wife. But it wasn’t all..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s more ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He actually used Sarah to test some kind of drug.” that made Viper tense her eyes glaring asking for more information. “Listen I don't have all the information, I know someone who can give it to you. And i'm pretty sure that’s where she went anyway..There is a weapons shop in town, Gregory is the owner. An ex Kingdom soldier and good friend. I can warned him that you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need. Give me the address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The scientist checked her clock looking up from her car. If Brimstone told her right, KJ should be coming to this weapon shop. His friend, Name Gregory, was an ancient guard in the Kingdom's forces. If he can light her path to finally know why her girlfriend is acting off, then it will be better. Sabine looked down at her thoughts. Is even the techie considering her as her lover..? She doesn’t know what happened in her mind yesterday. If her breakdown is because of her, Viper won’t forgive herself ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And has her old friend said, the scientist spotted the familiar green beanie of the girl heading inside of the shop. Viper took her phone and a ghost, as a precaution, and headed in, to..not see the german anywhere. The shop was silent and empty as there was just a man reading the paper news before looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something I can help you with ma’am ?” asked the man before he frowned a bit, smiling and putting his reading down.“Let me guess, that old dog of Stev sent you here for the kid didn’t he ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told you ?” asked the controller as she heard the man nodded and signed her to follow him. “You knew Killjoy personally ?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was her first guardian.” responded the man before opening the door for the back shop into a small area where there were pictures of him with brimstone and little KJ, who..was very tired, or sad. “The kid had a rough childhood but with her father out of the way she could just breath for years, until recently..I'm guessing you wanna hear what happened to her to be this hostile and tense ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded before hearing a crash followed by a frustrated yell. A hand on her gun she was ready to go forward but Gregory stopped her. He put a finger on his mouth to be silent as they approach a room with a one way mirror. On the other side was Killjoy breaking old equipment with a baseball bat, tears falling from her eyes. The sight hurted Viper highly as the man approached a panel which seemed to cut the sound from the room beside the silent impact of the object the german would kick or throw violently.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She won’t hurt us..I think she doesn’t wanna see anyone for a while.” started the man before he sat down as she looked up. “Stev said you were a scientist from the Kingdom in the past. Were you aware of the project ‘Black Rose’ ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was part of that project that was rejected and cancelled due to its damage on human organism. It was to be a drug to help soldier get more perform in the battlefield-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped her sentence before her eyes widened. Why didn't she see it earlier..? Why didn’t she see it earlier ?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was never really cancelled. Your co worker, and now Head scientist, Antony Hilfman is not only a rogue scientist but the dog who continues those experiments. He needed someone to steal the cargo where the black rose was transported for destruction. You guess who took the job.” Viper looked away in anger only listening to what the man was saying in a small sigh. “Many men died in his hands, but they need to continue on ..More young subjects. Hedgar gave away Sarah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The drug effect is temporary, all the symptoms have been gone since then ! “ yelled the woman looking to him fearing what he would say. “Do not tell me..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The effect of the drug would wear off after a short period of consummation, which would be good for a mission. Sarahd didn’t have that chance. They kept her in a chair and injected that shit into her for a half year..” Sabine broke, fighting her tears, her anger to break anything, around her as she walked to the side and another passing a hand in her hair. He must be lying..” 5 days a week. Making sure she would be okay when she goes home. Her father made sure Sarah never told her mother what happened until Stev and I intervened and that killed her. It should have killed her or it should have made her kill herself, yet it turned out to do the effect that so much subject died for. The perfect soldier. They give the nickname of ‘Schwarz Katze’ Or ‘Black cat’. Unlucky lucky. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viper was holding her rage in her heart. She looked to KJ who was breathing hard against the throw away bat falling on her knees and crying. From the window, a black came to see her, the same that the techie had adopted rubbing itself against her. Sabine took a deep breath feeling the killer inside her asking for one thing, revenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen..I hear that her father escaped again. He wants to end things..I know where he went and pretty sure if you guys beat him up enough he will tell everything about the project and give to all the answers to you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door alerted both to look to KJ who glared to Gregory. The man got up and was about to talk-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Where..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarah-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said where ?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabine walked up to her, staying face to face with her. Killjoy was tired that she could see, her eyes were still wet from so much crying,her pupil dilated from the leak of sleeping. The techie made a movement to pass but Viper stopped her bringing her into a small embrace. The sentinel nearly collapses against the scientist who holds her, feeling her body shaking, her breath quicken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know..” whispered softly Sabine, a hand into the long black hair of the sentinel who just relaxed against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have..I have to stop him..” whispered the german but viper didn’t let her move. “He..He will..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killjoy felt Viper’s hand, cursing the glove tissu for blocking her touch but even with the glove she fell into a small slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the end of the afternoon when KJ opened her eyes, she was sleeping on a couch, a black jacket over her. She got up and her head hurt but a hand pushed her slowly back down. Looking up, she met up with two emerald eyes looking at her. The young agent wanted to say so many things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t mean what i said..</span>
  </em>
  <span> As if the scientist heard her thought Viper pulled off her glove, slowly touching her cheek. The techie opened her mouth, closing right behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know..” only said Viper before sighing, crossing her arms. “i have to apologize too..The drug-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know it Sabine..” whispered the german sentinel as she slowly got up sitting up. “You didn’t know it would bring this moment..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brimstone called earlier..He caught him again...But he asked to see you..” said Viper, looking at the techie nodding to her as she got up ready to go back to base for interrogation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When both came to the front door, Gregory was waiting as he gave something to Killjoy. It was a ring, one that a young agent knew too well. Her mother's wedding ring. She looked to her ex guardian before just hugging him a bit weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put some sense in your old man, will you ?” asked the weapon seller before patting the girl's head. “You became the woman your mother wanted you to be. She would be proud..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killjoy started to cry. God she didn’t know how much time she had cried today but she knew she was mentally tired and wanted to finish this up. Once back to the base, the other agents were there helping the girl out to walk to the room where her parents were. Brimstone waiting at the door. He looked to her in silence before helping her get in while the other agent awaited on the one side mirror watching how things will go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the agent sat down, the man in front of her started to laugh. The techie didn’t say a word looking at him, while he laughed at her face before just stared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look terrible..” chuckled the man as he sat down straight putting his face a bit forward. “You are so lucky that she gave her life for you..it should have been you dying that day ! WE would be happy without you !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps..” said Killjoy looking into his eyes as the man's smile faded into a very confusing face. “..But she was happy with me and you..I wasn’t perhaps what you wanted, perhaps not what you planned with her..But i became something better. And I kept her word to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence reigned against as Killjoy reached to her pocket putting a ring on the table on the side of her father who looked at it in a surprised face, and slowly got up walking weakly to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If i have to live my life with the memory of you killing her...so will you. For me you already died. But i survived..” she opened the door before exiting the door as Brimstone got in instead. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Killjoy looked to the other agent who smiled at her proudly, the girl smiled before collapsing. The last thing she heard was her friends, her</span>
  <em>
    <span> family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wake was very hard, she was too damn comfortable, feeling a warm that only made her snuggles into. This familiar feeling, the perfume the touch. She didn’t want to believe but opening her eyes, she recognized the body of Viper, asleep just against her. Killjoy just enjoyed watching her sleep caressing her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling..?” The woman opened an eye and looked to the half sleep techie, who just hugged the controller, hiding her face into her neck. “So Clingy..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im sorry..” Viper lifted her face, kissing her lips softly both exchanging very soft kisses before just cuddling, one of the many things Viper started to like thanks to the german agent. “..And for your question..I feel light..comfortable..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good..The counter serum seems to work..” that piqued the curiosity of the young agent as Sabine sighed a bit. “Since the ‘Black Rose’ was my project..it was only natural that i actually suppress it from your body, which was causing your aggression and perhaps nightmares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew..?” asked the sentinel a bit surprised as she blushed a bit ashamed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know I'm not the only one with secrets Sarah. And I know you have a ghost in your room. When you go to sleep you put it on your night table. You were scared that He would come back. Trauma isn’t easy, and i know that.” Killjoy hid her blushing face into Viper's chest amused by her shyness, shown by a small chuckled. “..But i overcame it..perhaps i did it alone..but you don't have to..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Neither have you..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed giving a kiss on her forehead before the two heard a small meow behind KJ. The kitty jumped on the bed getting in the middle of the two women who returned to sleep, the german finally closing a painful chapter of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kitty applied the rule of 'If I fit I sit' policy uwu</p><p>I hope you guys suffered a bit</p><p>next up is an idea that an artist on Twitter had post I won't say anything but 3 word. Morden AU Music. </p><p>That is all Love you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heart to Heart (Reyna X oc )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reyna was a woman strong and powerful</p><p>But she was still a woman broken by life, until a spark of hope came to her..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I wanted to make sweet things after my Two Orbs fictions had smash you with the angst hammer, So enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reyna was a hunter. She tracks her prey, finds it, catches it and takes it out for a snack. But there was one prey she never had taken out yet. Everytime she caught it, she takes her snack but doesn’t take it out, she lets it live. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynn was a young Radiant coming from France that joined Valorant recently. She was a bit out of Reyna's view knowing that she uses technology to ‘restrain’ herself to who she really is. But with time, the young girl showed evolution, and her abilities getting stronger, it got the attention of the vampire who observed, silently from the shadows, until she decided to approach her again, to give her advice, not knowing that she was filling the hole in her radiant heart. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing the card of the lone wolf wasn't easy but she had to in order to get what she wanted. Revenge, revolution. Making it alone was hard, even if she had some followers, they only took orders from her. Lynn ? She cured her loneliness by her own mind. She didn't order for it, Lynn did it by herself. From that path of being a confident, came attachment--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” Softly yet playfully whispered the woman into the neck of the french who whimpered, feeling the bare fangs of the vampire against her skin. “ The night is still young…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has turned into a habit. Reyna wasn’t the type of woman to get wild into her needs. But her instinct and hunger was stronger and loud, her body couldn’t resist the call of fresh blood. The first time it happened, she expected the young radiant to be afraid and leave, but instead, her kindness decided to slide between the wall of the woman's heart and accept it. She always thought that Omen blood was delicious. But Lynn’s ? Fresh, young rich in energy. She’s pretty sure that mixing her blood and the one from the shadow would make a very good cocktail. The mexican thought it was only once, then came a second and a third, until Reyna's desire became so overwhelming thst it exploded, as she took the girl, body and soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her teeth sinking into her neck, the electric radiant gasps, a groan coming out her throat making the vampire body press the girl against the wall more tightly. After a good amount sucked, she pulled out, her blood rushing into her veins so fast. It always excites her, that type of moment, when a soft sheep fell into the claws of the wolf, ready to eat her prey. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But she wanted to have her fun first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the girl by under her ass, bringing her legs around her, Reyna laid her on bed, observing her prey, who for one of the rare times wasn’t braided. She admired her prize, hungrily eating it with her glowing eyes, her core being the one of the two light sources in the room, the other one being the moon, that was slowly passing through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What to do now with you, cariño ?” asked the woman, not even caring about the blood falling into her bed sheets. She smiled looking toward the still clothed body of her prey. "Let's undress you shall we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piece by piece, the younger woman clothes were removed, the vampire taking her sweet time despite the desperation of her prey below her. Most of the time Reyna would nearly rip the clothes out of the poor girl's body and just take her, marking for the next few days. But tonight, she wanted to enjoy it, so both of them enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of Lynn she became soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What have you done to me..?" whispered the woman leaning down to steal a kiss slow and soft. "What power have you used in me..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynn silently put her hand on her glowing heart to the surprise of Reyna. She looked into her eyes. Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>azure</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes looking to her, into her. The young girl had very good observation skills to be able read her even through her cold and distant behavior. Underneath all her empress and diva style, Reyna was a simple woman who lost all, and everyone. Until she meets her spark of hope, repairing her broken heart while she keeps  the younger woman's one, feeling its warmth, its softness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A heart for a heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i see.. Well time to pay you back then~.." smirked Reyna leaning down purple and azure meeting. "But i wonder how much you can take.. Afterall I'm starving" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moans, hot breaths, bites and kisses, a mix of prey and predator. Each thrust made Reyna growl wildly, made Lynn loose the small bit of sanity, abandoning her soul to the vampire. Desire and lust was their chain, their moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her Radiant heart shining through the night, for only to witness the moon, watching over them, keeping the secret of their desire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The desire to feel loved. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The desire to give love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sola mia.." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A whisper, a silent promise from a heart to another. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je suis à toi.. Et toi seule.." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A soul for a soul. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A heart for a heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun passed through the window as Reyna opened her eyes, its sunshine touching her skin softly. On the other side of the bed, it was empty of space. Has she left early? Her eyes tiredly seeked her, as the sound of the door took her attention, the young Radiant hearing a simple pair of pants and her usual tank top. The mexican had a small smile seeing her with a food plate on her hands while having an apple in her mouth. Even though they were together in secret from the other agents, considering Reyna's authority and personality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl hummed seeing her awake as she put the plate close to her. Fruits, toast eggs beacon, a very human-like breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't dare to wake you, so brought food in case you were hungry" explained the girl as she took a huge bite from her apple as the Mexican stared at her. "Not that hunger!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know cariño, was teasing you" chuckled the woman, taking a bite from a grappe looking at the girl who seemed to be staring at her tattoos going all over her naked body. "Saw something you like, corazon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Sorry!" it was too easy to make a mess of her, it amused so much Reyna as she pulled her, humming her smell. She seems to have taken a shower and patch most of her bites. She did a soft groan. "Reyna no! I have training later--Ah!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do i care?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bite just at the intersection between her neck and her shoulder. She sucked a bit of her blood with a grin as she licked the blood trying to not dirty her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There.. Beautiful ~ like that you are forced to keep your hair down to hide that one~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are such an evil woman Reyna.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why you love me~" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be mine (Alpha Reyna X Omega Sage)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sage hits her heat and has to deal with it..</p><p>A certain empress decided to help. Or so.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY FUCK MY FIRST OMEGAVERSE. Also please apologize if it's not perfect it was a try and also a small apologize for my well..AGNST TRAIN on the Two orb fictions so here to aplogize. </p><p>This is one of my heaviest Smut hold your sits. Also Kiddos out of here this isn't for you !</p><p>For the rest enjoy yourself darlings &lt;3</p><p>(Also Crystal and Lynn are my OCs)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mirai was an Omega, one of the three omegas in the Valorant, the other two being Crystal and Lynn. When she finally had a bit of her heat under control, she joined her omega sister who stared at her for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a word, both of you.” Signing the healer which made Crystal have a small chuckled, Lynn giving a small hit to the cyan haired girl beside her. “How do you two even handle it ?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cold showers.” The Japanese girl and the bastion lifted a brown, as the radiant looked away.” …and fingering...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it you wouldn’t resist.” Chuckled the thief taking a sip from her water feeling the eyes of the Alpha on them. She had a smile looking at Viper staring at her. “You have two choices. Either handle it until your heat is gone. Or choose an Alpha—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you will suggest and it’s a no.” Both girls just rolled their eyes at the healer’s stubbornness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From all the alphas in the Protocol, there was one that always approached the healer the easiest, that alpha was Reyna. Both were the opposite of each other, yet both were remarkably close, even if the bastion refuses to tell the truth about her feelings for the Mexican, Reyna on the other hand knows what attracts them both. And now with Sage’s heat, it will be extremely hard to resist the soul taker advances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Training area, map Split, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Attacking side: two agents remaining. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Defender side: three agents remaining.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage was sweating a bit. Her heat was making things complicated for her to focus on their mission training. She was following Sova, checking the angles, her view was very blurry, her head dizzy. The hunter holds her a finger on his lips to tell her to stay silent. He looks around from the corner before he kneels to the healer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you want to call it out? your heat- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I... I will be fine- “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE HUNTS BEGINS!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage had chills in her lower back. Dammit Reyna… thought the healer as she took the spike and entrusted it to the hunter who gave her a worried look. She told him silently to go, as she took her phantom starting to run multiple shoots passing her head. She must attract Reyna out of the site. She knows the one Mexican wants the most is her and with her heat, how can the alpha resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally reaches the screen area, before passing by the door. She had to take cover as shots of Vandal passed by her head. Reyna already has reached heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can smell you, Sage.” The healer groaned as she had to close her eyes a bit hearing the woman drop from the balcony. The healer back away, starting to do the turn trying to get the huntress by behind. “You are holding yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice of Reyna’s doing the small echo was having an impact on her body. An Alpha presence was always very imposing, but also very distracting. Sage had to shake her head before turning herself and hit the Vandal her elbow the two shoots hitting the hall, but it was not enough because Reyna pinned the woman against the wall, using her rifle against the Phantom from Sage, one hand was enough as the other one was one her hips making the healer froze on her spot. The touch of an Alpha…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I will take care of you...” She pulled back, four shots hit the bastion on the chest, as Sage fell unconscious by the special bullets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>End of simulation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything around her changes to a simple room, Jett and Phoenix doing a high five to have been able to neutralize the hunter, even if they had difficulties. Sage breathless got up as Reyna approached her, but the Omega hit her hand away, a large blush on her face. The woman looked into her eyes, her hand holding Sage from falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sage, you take rest.” Said Brimstone arms crossed. The healer looked down as she holds into Reyna, shaking like the last leaf of a tree under the wind. “Lynn or Crystal brings her to her room please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The duelist holding the poor bastion didn’t fight instead she whispered a few words into her ear as she shivered before her two-sisters got to help go back to her room. Sage was into her thought processing the words of what Reyna told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the cold water of her shower, Sage was feeling her skin tingle as she was trying to focus on something else than her heat, trying to resist as she did so many years before. Most of the Alphas that tried to force her, she knew how to correct them, but Reyna is the first one she feels just comfortable or at least tolerable to have around. Even when she does not have her heat. Yet the memories of her touch, of her voice, intensified the feeling to be touched, claimed by that woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hates how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage and Reyna are like the two faces of a single coin. She hates how her thoughts just converge to the Mexican every single time. The bastion was raised as a monk, and she was able to control her heat her power, but now that she and Reyna got that close, she cannot fight anymore. She wants her touch. No…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>desires</span>
  </em>
  <span> her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell on her bed with her clothing to sleep. Her head was dizzy, and painful from her pheromones that were getting strong. She went on the side trying to focus before she remembers what Lynn told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I use cold showers… And Fingering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never actually self-pleasures herself before. It was a choice compared to other omegas that had to hide to not be raped or worse. Sage fought for her survival against Alphas. Of course, most nearly succeeded if it was not for her powers. But now, she wonders if she cannot make an exception. Just for this once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shyly and slowly, her hand slides between her pants and panties as her blushes become more and more visible as she touches the mess in her panties. It seems like one shower won’t be enough for today. She moved her finger over her clit a bit, trying to get used to the intense feeling of pleasure, but also trying to imagine what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would do to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In time, hot breaths and soft moans escape her mouth, her finger taking more assurance in its movement, yet it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. Biting into her pillow, her finger slowly sliding inside her, her body somehow shook and tense. She trusted them trying to get as much friction as she could, not able to hold her moans, and the name of the Alpha she wanted to feel. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Reyna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In her room, Renya got out of her room, drying her hair after a good shower, yet her mind was distracted. Oh yes, it was. It was desired, it was imagining it was nearly yelling to claim the body of China’s Bastion. How she was holding into her earlier, shaking, her body nearly begging to be touched, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>marked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If its owner wasn’t so stubborn, all the things Reyna could do to it…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The vampire couldn’t hide her smile biting her lip by the thought. Oh, how that healer makes her nuts sometimes...She left her room, in quest of a good cup of coffee yet, her nose picked up a heavenly sweet scent. Her sense got very tense. She knows that smell to much well as she forgot about the coffee approaching the door of the healer’s dorm ready to actually knock--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart stopped for a second to beat, as her instinct screamed when her ears picked up, very lightly, the voice of Sage, calling, no, moaning her name. Reyna had a light blush as she just wanted to break this door apart and give Sage the pleasure she was craving. Yet she didn’t move, no she enjoyed every single moan, every single breath she could hear, thanks to her senses. And lord how turn on it was..she could imagine how the poor healer was struggling to get that intense feeling to pass over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And god gave her patience, because if he gave strength, more than she already had, this door would be destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp moaned resonate and Reyna groaned silently. She knows she just orgasmed and that made the mexican have shivers all over her body. God she has to open this door she wants to see her. Finally breaking free from her imaginary fantasy, she knocked on the door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sage ? Are you there Cariño ?” asked the woman, keeping somehow her usual tone. She heard a lot of noises, probably the panic when the Alpha was at her door. Reyna had to take a deep breath and crossed her arms as the door opened. “..You okay ? you look--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not a word. What do you want ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both intensity looked into each other's eyes. There was no need for words. Both know how sexually tense both were, starting with the healer, who seems to look to each side of the hallway before looking to Reyna with a certain spark. The glowing amethyst got more present before Sage pulled the duelist inside her room by the shirt, sealing their lips, Reyna closing the door and locking it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Take me..I beg you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That small whisper, started the fire inside Reyna who intensified the kiss carrying Sage putting her legs around the duelist waist, walking to her bed and laid her down, pulling off her shirt and the one from the omega. How much has she dreamed ? How much has she imagined this ? The huntress hunger for the healer, and now that she was giving herself up to her, it only made her hunger more tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touching the bastion skin, kissing her lips, feeling her hands, desperately seeking something to hold on her arms, feeling her finger leaving red lines on her brownish skin, Reyna was drunk on her own pleasure, moving her mouth to her omega’s neck seeking the pulse to bite and suck on it, but she hold herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be mine..Be mine Mirai..” it was nearly a beg, the empress hands traveling the chinese skin looking at how sensitive she is, to how lost in lust and desire she was. Her long black spread over the be, her chocolate eyes, half close looking to her begging silently for more touches. “Let me make you mine..let me have you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delilah..” the soft hand of the bastion touching the huntress cheek, which made Reyna lean into it, her glowing eyes, glancing  into those delicious browns from her mate, lover, a spark of desire in them. “我爱你..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna may not speak chinese, but hearing how softly it was said, how her eyes look so much in need of the soul taker, she could only smile and seal their lips whispering between the kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te amo..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The empress’ mouth finally came to the neck of the healer finding pretty easily the pulse into it, leaving marks, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the neck of her mate, before going lowers and lowers leaving hickies and bite marks, feeling the healer sliding her hands into the black and purple hair of the duelist, hungerly bite into her skin, enough to drawn some blood. Sage gasped by the pain but didn’t really complain, too lost in the feeling of her heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were too lost, drunk into their desire, into their instinct. The bastion begged again, that was enough to arched a growl from the woman on top of her who undressed herself and the healer, who admired her lover’s body, before both kissed again. The skin touching each other was heavenly but the healer could feel the hardened member of Reyna. Feeling the healer shiver by the contact made the duelist chuckled and finished undressing both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry..i will be gentle..i promise mi omega..” comforted the mexican opening a bit the legs of the bastion, who was a mess. That made the Alpha licked her lips, her finger touching the entrance of the woman who moaned. “shh shh..as much i want you to scream my name, let’s not get interrupted shall we ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage whined, her head turning into her pillow biting moaning into it, as Reyna’s expert fingers their way in, moving in sort to make sure the omega will be able to take her length. She was being careful with her nails..if she knew she will mate with Sage today she would have cut them down. Feeling how relaxed the healer was, she slowly pulled out, hearing a small whimper complaining of the missing feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, how impatient..” chuckled the empress, kissing her bastion more hungrily to bring herself between her legs, her member rubbing against the entrance, both gasping a bit. “Dios mio..Me vuelves loca..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna pushed the member inside, slowly, comforting the healer who whimpered and moaned holding into her shoulder, feeling her nails burrowing into her brownish skin. The feelings were intense for both. Certains Alpha are more aggressive right, Delilah was holding herself to not go wild, even if her instinct were screaming for her to take her finally, to make her scream, but if Mirai can’t enjoy, for her it’s not worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one last, waist thrust, their hips meet China’s bastions legs finding place around the mexican. Both were sweating looking into each other's eyes, as Mirai gave a small nod. Reyna started to move out before moving in, the sentinel moans, muffled into the pillow started to be louder, enough to encourage the duelist to pick up the pace, letting escape some low groans in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moans filled the room, same with the sound of their skins clapping together. Sage’s nails leaved marks into her back which Reyna’s moaned to it softly, her hips taking a more roughly pace but that didn’t displace the bastion who keep, mumbling words in chinese, enough to aroused the latina, some spanish praises being whispered to the omega’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t know how much time has passed since they started their mating. Reyna would go into hardish and fast pace a moment then go back to a soft and more slow pace, changing positions, exploring her body, seeing what others see don’t, starting by the dragon tattoo on her. Reyna wanted this moment to last this was a dream that she never wanted to stop..yet--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna..Please..im so close..” That sentence only made her change position, making sure to see her, face to face. “Please..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and i..” whispered the mexican, filled with hopes and dreams looking into her eyes. “After all this you and i...together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thrust took a fast pace. Sage moaned, her right hand finding the tattoo one from Reyna, their hands intertwined both moaning, feeling their edge coming close. Delilah looked into Mirai’s eyes. Right now they aren’t Agent Sage and Reyna, right now they are Delilah and Mirai, An Alpha and an Omega, giving each other heart and soul. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One more thrust and their orgasm, both moaning together keeping each other. The mexican looked into the eyes of the chinese, feeling herself filled with the semen from her alpha, caressing her cheek before they hugged each other letting slowly their body come down from their high..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early in the morning when Reyna opened her eyes, seeing Sage moving to get up but the vampire didn’t let it, snuggling her by behind hugging, the healer still a bit groggy from their intense mating last night. After their first, they went for at least two times before they finally fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buenos dia..” whispered the mexican kissing the bastion shoulder who hummed letting herself be touched. “my omega..you don’t know how much i wanted you..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Didn’t you have another omega before..?” asked Sage a bit curious as the empress chuckled by how her omega seems possessive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh, possessive i see~. Well I had a few after me, but never one that i want as bad as i wanted you..and now you’re mine..” Smiled the duelist kissing her cheek going to kiss her lips. “I meant what i said..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After Valorant, I want to settle down with you. You me and our little one..” said the mexican a hand on the Sage's stomach. “I will protect you both..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be alone, i will be your shield and sword..”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I use one song </p><p>Make up Sex - SoMo</p><p>That song has the intensity of sexual tension between Reyna and Sage and those who doesn't believe me listen to it you will see.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So since I started with good be ready for the bad next time with some Nanobite of a sequel from my other story called 'Black Cat' if you guys haven't read it  then I advice you read it before I post it so stay tuned and see you !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>